History Repeating and Futures Unravelling
by Hotmango
Summary: This is a major Snape fic which will contain mild slash (mainly S/Black) and may also contain scenes of rape (they will be well marked). This is the 1st chapter so tell me if you think I should continue. I'm also looking for a beta reader - hint hint...


****

History Repeating and Futures Unravelling

Summary and Disclaimer.

This is a major Snape fic which does contain mild slash in places. It may also contain scenes of rape, but they will be well marked. This is the first chapter, tell me if you think I should continue. Also, a beta reader would be appreciated so please send me an e-mail if you're interested!

Do you remember when you were a kid and a boy picked on you all of the time? Your mum always said that it was because he liked you. Well, that's pretty much the entire plot to this story with one minor alteration and exception. Just needed to say that otherwise the feelings of most of the characters might seem a bit odd. 

Oh, this chapter contains mild **SLASH!** If this offends you, please do not read. I do not take kindly to flames, especially when I have warned you. 

Also, I own absolutely none of the characters apart from ones you do not recognise form the HP universe. I bow down to JK Rowling, she is simply fab.

Chapter One: Nothing is ever as it seems….

Severus had sharp cheekbones and cruel eyes. That was the only way to describe his features. If you appreciated the dark and brooding type, he was your ideal. That was his one saving grace, he was attractive. The only problem was that whilst silently passing through the corridors of Hogwarts with a permanent scowl on his face, his demeanour screamed "Leave me alone unless you want an impromptu lesson on the unforgivables". Few ever approached him, either too scared or too sensible to. Severus Snape was never accepted by any of his fellow Slytherins, or indeed any of the other students in the school, apart from a small group of loners who paid far too much attention in the DADA classes. They did not, however, have any desire in the "defence" section of the subject. He passed through his academic years with no true purpose. He excelled in potions and the dark arts. He was also a good student in muggle studies, but not good enough to be noticed. 

Teachers were wary of Snape once he reached his final year. He exuded an aura of indescribable power that seemed to be controlled by a very thin thread, and he bottled up many emotions. It was known by all that he was tormented by the marauders, the lead 'gang' of Gryffindors. They were always good in all studies, were polite and courteous, had the prettiest girlfriends and were kind to all students. Except Severus Snape. And Severus Snape was the only wizard in all of Hogwarts that suffered so badly that it would scar him forever.

***

"Snape!"

"What do you want now?" The tall lanky Slytherin replied to the scruffy-haired Gryffindor who had just cornered him in the dungeons. He was fed up with Black and his "group" constantly heckling him. He fixed the boy with a cold stare.

"I, er, I mean I…" The boy's sentence trailed off pitifully.

"The great Sirius Black struck speechless, hmm? Well next time you decide to make my life even more miserable, at least rehearse your lines…" Snape was quickly cut off.

"Oh just shut up for once, would you?" The taller boy suddenly shouted. Although he had the advantage of height and build, Sirius Black still felt intimidated by Severus Snape. Whenever he confronted the moody 7th year normally, his three other friends always accompanied him. This time he was left alone in the snake pit, so to speak. Turning slightly, he raised his wand to the dungeon's entrance and cast a locking spell, quietly whispering under his breath "_Obfirmo_".

Snape lazily lifted one eyebrow. "Brave of you, but don't you think that you're missing something? Say, three Gryffindors, roughly yay high?" Severus indicated to a spot near his own head with his left hand. "You just don't seem to be complete without them" he smirked sardonically. Sirius, normally the cocky, self-assured one, blushed deep red. Snape was quick to pick up on this. "Two surprises in one day – Black blushing. I never knew you had it in you." He taunted, but Sirius regained his composure.

"Look, I know we're not the best of friends…" Snape snorted unattractively at this comment, but Sirius carried on. "…but I need to tell you something. I doubt I'll see you after this weekend ever again, so I figured now was good a time as any."

"Ahhh, last day of term secrets emerging now are they? Not going to tell me you're a werewolf now, are you?" Sirius winced at that memory. He still hadn't been forgiven, neither by Snape nor himself.

"Just do me one thing ok," Sirius asked exasperated. Severus regarded him questioningly. "Close your eyes." Snape looked at the boy towering over him for a few seconds in silent contemplation then burst out laughing. This was the first time Black had ever seen Snape laugh before. Even when his gang of Slytherins inflicted some painful curse on a first year, the most Snape ever did was maliciously quirk the corners of his mouth into a half smile. However, here he was, in true fits of hysterics.

"Black, you seriously think, considering the past seven years, that I would close my eyes inside a sealed room with you in it? Hell, I wouldn't do that even if you had two of the Dementors of Azkaban standing over you watching every move you made!"

Black grabbed Severus' shoulders and slammed his back up against the cold dungeon wall. The mirror behind Snape connected with his head with a not-too-promising crack. He immediately stopped laughing. His cold black eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor standing in front of him. Sirius lowered his voice to a barely audible hiss. 

"Just shut up and let me speak will you?" He breathed, suddenly looking guilty for cornering Snape and released him gently. The lanky Slytherin looked curiously at the taller boy, wondering what he was going to say. However, Sirius didn't say anything more. Instead he leaned forward, cautious and shaking slightly.

The next thing Severus Snape knew: Sirius Black had tentatively pressed his warm lips to the edge of his pale cheekbone. 

The next thing Sirius Black knew: James Potter was staring back at him in the reflection of the cracked mirror next to Snape's head on the dungeon wall.


End file.
